


I am nothing but fallen grace

by MissInnocence



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInnocence/pseuds/MissInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions. The only thing left of Solona Amell. How she had to feel when Alistair broke her heart. Emotions carried to the wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am nothing but fallen grace

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a poem

Shudders of sorrow,   
Sentiments bereft,  
Our love tossed into   
The despair of solace’s death.

You promised, you said you cared, I vowed to know,  
And yet from today, now you show,   
Our love would never endure the wars of time,   
Our souls lost, never linked,   
We shall never be entwined.

Your selflessness, your greatest trait,   
Your biggest flaw.  
Discarding it all, my heart, our love,   
All just a distant call.

I am nothing but fallen grace  
Seeping blood, desperate tears,   
I am no longer here.  
Gone Beyond. Gone alone,   
Whilst you shall rule from you golden throne.  
Don’t think of me.   
Don’t show you care.  
For my crystalized heart and frozen stare,   
Shall no longer be your silent prayer.


End file.
